Angel of the Morning
by Valentine'sNinja
Summary: It was early in the mornings, when she was asleep, that he could see her as the angel who had managed to heal the tattered remains of his heart. VincentYuffie. Rating for adult situations. Oneshot!


This baby is a short piece, mostly centered on Vincent's thoughts, the way I've written one or two fics before with very little dialogue. It doesn't really have a purpose except that I was in the mood for fluff and a bit of smut. Also, this fic was not inspired by the song lyrics, just by it's title, don't know if I'd have to credit it(so many people sing it, dunno who's it is). Enjoy!

_Warnings: Rating for adult situations. Please do not read if you do not like or are not of age. You've been warned!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters used in this piece of fiction. I am making no money off of them or off of the song, _"Angel of the Morning."

……………………………………

**Angel of the Morning**

……………………………………

It was early in the mornings, while the sun was barely touching the horizon, when Vincent was able to admire Yuffie Kisaragi's beauty without her giving him that smug wink and smile. That look that told him that she knew that he was looking and that she knew that he enjoyed what he saw.

He had long ago stopped feeling guilty over looking at her in that way. He had stopped and allowed himself to be a tad selfish. Selfish because he was allowing himself to love a woman who had only just passed over from being a child to a woman, and selfish because he still believed that she was too good for him. But the fact of the matter was that Yuffie filled up that space that had been left empty after the battle against Omega.

Lucrecia was gone. Chaos was gone. The world had been saved and had moved on without him. It had been time for him to catch up and though a part of him would always love Lucrecia, she had given him the chance to start over. She had forgiven him, she had given him a new life, and Vincent knew that it was up to him to make good of the gift he had been graced with.

The creature in his bed, in deep sleep, tangled up in his sheets and breathing softly was another gift. Vincent smiled slightly to himself as he trailed his fingertips just barely over the taught skin of her stomach. His eyes snapped to her face as she let out a faint giggle and turned onto her side, still asleep.

The nights in Edge had been getting warmer in the Summer, now that the planet had found itself getting slowly back to normal, and it was one of Yuffie's guilty pleasures, to sleep with as little as possible on those particularly hot nights. It was one of _his _guilty pleasures to wake up to her tangled in his sheets, especially the blood red ones. In the early morning, the weather had cooled down, and there was a gentle breeze coming in from the open window, ruffling the long sheer curtains.

The same fingers that had started their journey over Yuffie's skin that morning—the ones usually hidden by his gold gauntlet—brushed up her arm and over a smooth, pale shoulder towards her neck. Her collarbone had always been on of his favorite places to kiss, followed closely by her lips and her hipbones. It has been in a matter of weeks that he had come to learn her body just as well as he knew his own and he felt no apprehension over it.

Despite the fact that he still felt like an old man and a cradle-robber at times, at least he could say that Yuffie was maturing. She had recently turned twenty-one and though she still pranced around in shorts that tested his control, she had begun to behave like a woman. Only a woman would've managed to seduce him mostly when she wasn't even trying to.

The first time he had ever seen her as an adult had been during a mission for the WRO where she had gone in with a group of soldiers to bust an illegal gambling ring. She had whispered orders like the leader that she refused to be for Wutai, and had gone into a completely professional mode, unlike anything he had ever seen from her before. It was true that Reeve had appointed her to espionage and intelligence, but she had asked to go in to take down the people threatening the safety of Edge with their criminal activities and naturally Reeve had accepted.

The minute her eyes had turned to him though, they had twinkled and reverted to the Yuffie that he had come to know and admire for her strength and cleverness. The fact that he could put that look in her eyes—a look of sweet and squishy feelings he had thought he had forgotten how to feel—had made him finally realize that the girl in front of him wasn't there anymore. There was a woman in her place now. _"What are my orders, Miss Kisaragi?" _he had asked her, a smirk twitching at his lips.

She had blushed and looked down, momentarily forgetting her position of command and head of a team of soldiers. When she had looked up though, she was back to business. _"I need you to take half of the team and head in from the back. We can't have them escaping. My team will go in through the front door. On my mark you go in," _she had replied.

The mission had been a success and they had all celebrated with Reeve at Tifa's bar. The drinks had all been on Reeve—while Barret and Cid took full advantage of that fact—and the night had been one to remember. Yuffie had been quietly chatting with Tifa as the brunette bartender flipped through a wedding magazine, preparing for her impending marriage to a certain swordsman in the fall season. Vincent smirked to himself, Tifa and Cloud had been newlyweds for a week now, and they were currently off on a honeymoon over in Kalm. But back to that night, Vincent had found himself watching Yuffie's every move, carefully of course. The last thing he had wanted was for Cid to go all overprotective on the ninja.

That night he had noticed her every mannerism, her smile, the way she laughed—not the annoying, almost braying laugh from her youth, but something more feminine—the way her eyes sparkled a deep brown when the light hit them, and the way she politely turned down many offers for a drink from the men who had worked with her on the mission. Everything about her had been so intriguing. He had lost his composure when he had gone up to politely request another glass of wine from Tifa and had blurted out if Yuffie had wanted to join him for dinner when the bartender had walked away.

Yuffie had stared at him in confusion for all of ten seconds until her brain had caught up to her and her mouth had dropped open. She had blushed that endearing pink again and then gladly accepted, not even noticing his loss of finesse. A week later, they had gone to dinner. A month later, he had kissed her. A few weeks after that, he had felt the cool sheets of Wutain silk against his skin, sheets that had belonged to her bed. He had thought it had been a bit fast for things to progress, but he had also learned from the moment that he had met her, that Yuffie was _very _impatient when it came down to something she wanted.

Vincent let out a long sigh, leaning over Yuffie's peaceful face and brushing his lips against her cheekbones. She shifted again, a small sound leaving her throat, but all she managed to do was tangle more of the sheets around her hips and legs, exposing more of her torso and bare back as she rolled onto her side as she searched out his warmth.

It was when she was asleep that she became the angel who had managed to heal the tattered remains of his heart. Though he was coming to love her as best he could, Yuffie had managed to prove that what she felt for him surpassed even her common sense. Her father hadn't been too happy to know that she had chosen a man like Vincent to start a relationship with, but Godo had had no other choice but to accept him.

It was either accept him, or risk never seeing Yuffie again. Vincent had realized then that despite all of Godo's blunders as a father, he loved Yuffie and wanted to keep her in his life. If there was anyone who could understand the need to have Yuffie in his life for the rest of his days, it was Vincent. Now that he considered it, that he had allowed himself to share his heart with her, Vincent didn't think he would be able to allow her to walk out of his life.

As he gazed at her soft, smooth face, the long, dark lashes against her cheeks, her puckered pink lips, and her warm, supple body, he knew that her beauty was only a minimum reason for why he felt the way he did towards her.

Her heart had been the deciding factor, he mused, brushing his fingers like a whisper down her spine. The fact that she had opened up her heart to him, despite his many shortcomings, his flaws, and his past said a lot about the White Rose. It said that she was young, and maybe a little foolish, but also that she was compassionate and kind and more than he had ever hoped to ask for. Besides, with Yuffie he wouldn't have to worry about betrayal or secrets. She was like an open book that he had learned to read quite well in the last few months.

She was also beautiful, and an attractive woman who had learned how to make him yearn for her touch, and could make him burn with desire with only a kiss and a heated look from those almond shaped eyes. She was a ball of energy and happiness and sometimes he was grateful for his enhancements because they allowed him to keep up with her.

He hadn't even been aware that with all of his gentle touches he was trying to get her to wake up so that he could see that sleepy smile on her face reserved just for him. He finally leaned forward and was aware of the way his dark hair contrasted sharply with her pale skin as he nipped lightly at her collarbone. Her skin was only a shade darker than his, milky and smooth. Vincent listened intently as her breathing quickened and her hands began to raise and settle on his shoulders.

Yuffie let out a small moan of contentment and dragged her fingers through his thick, silky hair. "Good morning to you too," she said, smiling, still with her eyes closed.

Vincent let out a small chuckle and trailed kisses and nips up her neck. "Consider it retribution for the many times you have woken me in the middle of the night just for this," he murmured.

His low baritone sent shivers down her spine and Yuffie finally opened her eyes to look at him. She said nothing as her eyes caressed every curve and angle of his face, as her eyes met and held his. Those eyes the color of blood, of something that he felt was still on his hands and would never fully go away. To her, his past didn't matter. All that mattered was that he hadn't turned his back to her as soon as feelings had come into play, and that he had learned that there was more to her than stealing and materia. Her fingers followed the path her gaze had gone over and her eyes filled with emotion, making the brown look like melted dark chocolate. "What about morning brea—"

Vincent cut her off with a kiss, ignoring her smile and her attempt to dissuade him from kissing her. She was pliant and impatient underneath him as his hands wandered and pushed the well placed sheets aside. His fingers were sure and gentle as they traveled down her hips and belly until they found silk and heat, the place where only he had gone before, and where he planned to be the only one to go. Just that thought made him realize that he would do all in his power to make her happy, to make her feel like she belonged with him.

Yuffie's noises were getting louder little by little as he worked his long fingers eagerly until she was well and ready for him. Vincent liked the fact that she was quite vocal when she was with him. Never to the point of exaggerating though, the way she was prone to with everything else, but he did enjoy affirmation that he was doing the job right.

She was panting and gasping by the time he drew his hand back and trailed it up her body, relishing in her faint, ticklish giggle and the way her body arched as hands kept exploring all the treasures barely hidden by her normal clothing when she was out in public. At least he knew for a fact—and this was his possessive side talking— that her treasures were his and no other man would lay a hand on them lest they be willing to lose a limb.

Her hands were strangling the sheets by the time he eased into her, his lips gentle but demanding on her own, both their breathing jagged and rapid. Her hips arched with the friction, her body welcoming and fervent. Her face was luminous as she gazed up at him before her arms released the sheets and slipped around his neck, bringing him down for another kiss that also served to muffle her pleasurable moans. Breaking the kiss, her lips moved across his jaw and down his slender neck before his hips snapped against hers a bit harder and faster and her teeth dug into his shoulder just shy of painful.

His muscles flexed with every movement, every thrust driving the both of them to the point of delirium unlike anything Vincent had ever felt before. His skin was damp and on fire, and all he could think of was how he would never tire of feeling Yuffie react to him the way she was. How his life would've been dull and lifeless without her.

Instead, he was here now with an amazing woman who meant the world to him, who could floor him with a smile, or with a wink. A woman who had come to learn what his silences meant, and who respected him—though she didn't always agree with him on _many _things—but she was there. She hadn't shied away from him, even after seeing what he had been capable of doing with Chaos and Galian Beast up close.

She was crying out his name against his ear, her legs tightly wrapped around his hips and her hands clutching his hair tightly. Vincent felt her body begin to clench tightly around him, her whole body tensing as his seeking fingers helped her along and her back arched off the bed, slamming her pelvis against his. He shuddered against her and Yuffie's arms came around him as he began to reach the crescendo, holding him close and reassuring him of her presence without using any words. He allowed himself a long groan of pleasure before slumping over her gracelessly.

Yuffie blinked serenely and rubbed at Vincent's back soothingly, her heart still hammering in her chest and her limbs tingling with pleasure. What a way to wake up. It was truly her favorite, she thought with a silly grin on her face as Vincent rolled off of her and to her side. "I bet our sex is better than Cloud and Tifa's," Yuffie said out of the blue, once her breathing was back to normal.

The words caught Vincent off guard and her let out an abrupt laugh that was genuine and loud in their otherwise silent room. "I would… rather not think about that," he said, still sounding amused.

Yuffie just grinned and draped herself over him, her face tucked into Vincent's neck as his arm curled around her waist. She smiled as the hand on her waist began to smooth up and down her side. If there was one thing she had discovered in her time with Vincent, it was that he _was_big on touching. Well, at least touching coming from her. She suspected that he would break some fingers if it came down to say… Reno or Cid touching him. She giggled and Vincent grunted an inquisitive sound. "Nothing," she said, brushing her fingers over the large scar on his chest, the place where the protomateria had once rested.

Vincent sighed quietly as he felt Yuffie begin to trace his scars absently. He had found that it was something that soothed her and kept her calm at times. Sometimes, after a particularly rough day working missions for Reeve, or when she argued with her father from time to time, Vincent found that holding her without a stitch of clothing on the both of them helped relax her. Just the skin on skin contact lulled her into a sense of peace. The scars reminded him of his past and of the fact that he considered himself a monster because of them and what they represented. Still, every time they found themselves in that sort of embrace, Yuffie would trace the pads of her fingers lovingly over all the scars that he had thought made him physically unattractive. Had he been wrong about those thoughts, especially when Yuffie insisted on using her tongue on said scars from time to time.

"Can we go down to the marketplace today?" she asked quietly.

"Whatever you wish," Vincent murmured. He was a total doormat for her, and strangely enough, it didn't bother him the way he would've thought.

"Will you buy me red roses?"

"And white ones as well," he replied.

Yuffie smiled, feeling his heartbeat lulling her back to sleep; after all, it was her day off, and she was willing to sleep until midday. "Will you stay with me until I'm old and wrinkly?"

"Until _our_ dying breaths," Vincent assured her.

She paused and nodded, feeling warm and toasty in her heart. "Thanks, Vince, for being here with me. I can't think of anyone better than you."

His heart skipped a beat at her words. "I will always be here for you," he replied in a quiet tone. He felt her smile as her eyes slipped closed once more, his fingers caressing her smooth, raven hued hair. Her weight and warmth on him was a comforting presence, and Vincent felt his own body relaxing back into sleep.

His heart had learned to beat again, just for her. Maybe he wasn't ready to voice the fact that he loved her just yet—and maybe neither was she—but Vincent had a feeling that Yuffie knew without him having to say it. Someday he would be able to tell her, without any fears or regrets, and with his entire heart behind those words. But for now he would continue to watch her while she slept, and she would continue to be his angel of the morning.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

This baby was almost in its entirety for me. I was in the mood for some fluff, with a bit of smut, and this was the end result. I'm trying to get back into writing oneshots that don't turn into two-shots and I'm glad I was able to do it with this one. It's by far the shortest thing I've ever writting, but I'm pretty happy with it. I hope everyone enjoyed and that it wasn't too repetitive. I went back and fixed a few things before posting, but I think lack of sleep may be blocking me from seeing other errors, so I will reread this once more later on today. Anyway, thank you very much for reading and don't forget to share your thoughts!

Joey


End file.
